Tesoro de Navidad
by vegethia ouji
Summary: La Navidad es uno de los más maravillosas épocas del año y que mejor pasarla en familia. Y ese era el motivo que de alguna manera aunque sea la más sencilla desea que los dos miembros más importantes para él la pasen tranquilas y felices.


Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin es de Isayama, la idea es totalmente original y de mi creación.

Fanfic para la dinámica Shingeki Secreto, obsequio para Son Pau.

Eran esos días en los que se desea tener de nuevo, los que uno siempre considera los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas.

La Navidad estaba cercas, fechas en que los de Marley festejaban con emoción y felicidad pero el poco dinero, la discriminación hacia los Erdianos esas fiestas se celebraban de manera tranquila y sin llamar la atención gracias a las creencias que los de Marley los hacían sentir que al ser descendientes de los demonios no merecían tal felicidad.

Al menos eso era lo que él Vice comandante pensaba ante ese tipo de festividades, si ellos cuando eran unos niños no podían disfrutarlo como tal, él se encargaría de que no fuera así.

Se dedicaría en su día libre a buscar regalos para su madre y su prima, porque no también para los jóvenes cadetes candidatos a guerrero.

—. Muy buenas tardes— Saludo al entrar a aquella tienda de ropa para mujer, pues este año quería hacer sentir a su familia que la Navidad si era un motivo de esperanza que mejor que con regalos y una buena cena. — Quisiera ver la ropa para dama y para niña de 12 años. ¿Podría mostrarme lo mejor? —

Y fue así como su andar al buscar los dos vestidos perfectos para su madre y prima, la vendedora le mostró un bonito vestido beige y marrón con detalles de bordado color oro que sin duda le agradaría. Así como a su pequeña prima que tanto le admira un vestido rojo y un par de zapatos para cada una; Pago y continuó con su búsqueda de regalos para los pequeños cadetes.

La tarde se fue en las compras, ese día a Falco Grice le compró unos de pantalones y un juguete llamado Trompo. Para Zophia un collar y una caja de chocolates; por último y no menos importante a Udo, una chaquetilla y una pelota de calidad. Al menos eso en sus ratos libres los haría sentir niños en sus hogares, no lo que tanto se nos juzga desde el momento en que nacemos.

Esa misma tarde compró la cena, un rico pollo relleno listo solo para cocinar y un modesto vino tinto para brindar en compañía de su familia, dejo los regalos de los pequeños cadetes en sus respectivos hogares y se dirigió a su hogar.

—. Madre, traje la comida para la celebración de la Navidad.— Anunció al llegar y dejar todo en la cocina, sabía que su madre se quejaría pero al final del día prepara como siempre la cena aunque ella sin motivos para celebrar.

Paso a la habitación de su madre y dejó su regalo sobre su cama, para después pasar por la habitación de su prima y dejar de la misma manera su regaló.

La cena fue tranquila, familiar como tanto él Guerrero esperaba sin preguntas de aquella misión que tanto lo atormentaba; todo fue perfecto los dos integrantes de su familia que más le importaban se veían felices y eso lo dejaba satisfecho por lograr su cometido.

Esa misma noche después de la cena de Navidad, de los agradecimientos por parte de su familia pero en especial de su pequeña prima quien emocionada estreno su nuevo vestido. Estaba feliz y eso era lo que necesitaba verla así por ese tipo de detalles y no solo por ser la mejor de los candidatos a guerreros de portar el poder del titán acorazado.

—. Buenas noches familia— Se despidió para así prepararse a su jornada laboral, el no tenía descansó como muchos otros pensaban para él y otros guerreros era un día común, para los de Marley ellos no merecían esa clase de beneficios.

Pero esa noche sería distinta, al caer en los brazos de Morfeo el sueño se apoderó. Esperando como siempre reiner los suelos que tanto le atormentan sus noches de sueño y descansó.

Era un día de Navidad, ahí estaban Annie y Bertolt como siempre su mejor amigo era quien lo animaba a no rendirse y seguir con sus entrenamientos. Pero ese día un día antes de Noche buena, él pensaba en su familia en lo orgullosa que estaría su madre si es elegido y por fin sus padres estén juntos; todos pasarían noche buena y Navidad juntos con sus familiares, excepto ellos por ayudar a reiner en su labores fueron castigados sin comida, sin salir a visitar a sus familias, sin nada.

—.Perdonen chicos, no debieron ayudarme debo terminar yo solo con este trabajo. — se disculpó al ver a sus compañeros ayudarlo a limpiar los dormitorios como parte de su castigo.

—. No fue nada Riener, no tienes por qué disculparte mejor terminemos pronto para dormir mañana aún tenemos mucho trabajo— comento el joven Bertolt mientras la silenciosa Annie continuaba con sus labores.

Lo que no sabían él par de chicos es que mientras dormían, la rubia se escabulló sin que nadie notará que hurtó comida suficiente para mañana comer por la tarde, los tres al menos en noche buena no pasarían hambre.

Esa mañana, los dos chicos se levantaron muy temprano al notar que su compañera seguía dormida decidieron dejarla media hora más, pero cuidando que ningún superior se percaté de ésto. Para eso Beth se encargó de hacer barrer y limpiar el pasillo de los dormitorios, al pasar el tiempo acordado el jovencito decidió despertar a su compañera.

—. Annie, levántate ya es hora de comenzar con los labores. Reiner y yo ya nos adelantamos— Mencionó susurrando como si no quisiera se enterará de su falta. Más la rubia al escuchar la voz de su compañero se levantó sin escucharlo entrando a los baños y arreglarse lo más rápido posible.

Bertolt la alcanzó a la puerta del baño, para así continuar explicándole las labores que faltaban por terminar. —. Ya solo falta ordenar la cocina, lavar los baños y terminamos con nuestro castigo así pasaremos noche buena de una manera más agradable— Annie al salir asintió ante lo dicho de su compañero.

Fue así como la tarde paso, Annie se dedicó por su parte a su labores dejando muy aparte al dúo quienes ya al terminar se dedicaron a leer y jugar en cortos períodos para matar el aburrimiento esperando que la noche llegará lo más rápido posible.

La rubia entro más serie de lo normal, con una bolsa que solo ella sabía que contenía. Pero al sentarse frente a sus compañeros y sacar un plato y tres pequeños vasos, los ojos de estos se iluminaron al ver esos exquisitos piezas de pollo y tres panes sin olvidar una botella de agua.

—¿De dónde conseguiste esa comida Annie?, tenemos prohibido comer más que solo el desayuno si nos descubren será peor el castigó— preguntó un asustado rubio, pues temía estar de nuevo en problemas.

—. Reíner tiene razón, Annie nos meteremos en más problemas.— El más alto del grupo, se levantó observando por las ventanas y las puertas que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que su compañera acababa de hacer.

—. No pasaré hambre en noche buena, mi padre dice que este día es para comer en paz y tranquilidad. Es mi regaló de Navidad, así que solo comamos rápido y nos tiramos las pruebas. ¿Están de acuerdo? — Los chicos ante las palabras de su compañera, solo asintieron comenzando a comer y platicar en un tono bajó.

Sin dudarlo, era la mejor noche buena que paso en compañía de sus dos grandes amigos quienes de alguna manera siempre contó con ellos.

Y fue así como un sudoroso Reiner se levantó entre lágrimas pues ése era su mayor tesoro de Navidad, pero sabía que muy pronto los volvería a ver esperando obtener su perdón y poder ser felices los tres en donde quiera que lleguen a parar.

—. Pronto estaremos juntos chicos, gracias por estar todo el tiempo conmigo— Después de tranquilizarse, volvió a los brazos de Morfeo con una sonrisa en los labios pues está vez los recordó de una manera feliz como hace tiempo no lo hacía.


End file.
